A frame of this kind is disclosed, for example, in U. S. Pat. No. 2,533,128, a loom frame in which the side walls are large-area joined-together parts each supported on the floor by two feet and which carry a number of operative elements of the loom. Side walls of this kind help to provide good stability of the loom but are expensive to produce. If the walls are castings, large casting molds and machining facilities must be used. If the walls are welded, the consumption of material is relatively substantial and production time is correspondingly lengthy. To be able to produce side walls of this kind for different kinds of looms, different molds are required for cast walls or a large number of different components are required for welded walls. These considerations make it relatively costly to produce a standard series of looms.